Ice On Fire
by SkyTamer
Summary: Zuko is all alone until Ty Lee appears and paralyzes him. What happens next? M for lemon.


**Ice on Fire**

**A/N: Please don't read if you don't like lemons...If you do please feel free to review**

On a nice sunny day on Ember Island the group decided to stay for the weekend to relax and have fun. Aang and Toph went to the beach to make sandbending castles, Katara, Suki and Sokka joined them and went for a swim and Zuko went to visit his father's old house.

_It's been a while... _He thought as he hadn't been to Ember Island for years and years. He opened the door and saw the memories of his childhood right in his face. They showed all the good times with his family but Zuko just couldn't see the good in his family, only his mother was good but when he tried to remember her all he could see was his father's evil face.

Out of nowhere someone had jumped from the ceiling and grabbed Zuko around the neck. Whoever it was, ran their cold finger across Zuko's neck and then licked his ear. They let go and pushed him out of their grip and after wiping his ear, Zuko turned around to see a masked bandit looking at him.

"Who are you?" He said but the person moved in closer until their faces were nearly touching. Zuko could hear a slight girly giggle coming from behind the mask and the person did a backwards handstand and stood straight again. The person removed the mask in an elegant fashion and behind the mask was none other than Ty Lee.

"Teehee hello Zu Zu" She giggled and pecked him on the cheek. She had a big crush on Zuko ever since they first met but he seemed to think that she was a bit weird and a big attention seeker. He admitted to himself that she was cute but didn't want to be with her. Ty Lee on the other hand wanted him, badly.

"Oh Zuko, why don't you love me? I know you think I'm cute and I'm very flexible..." She whined as she held his hand and twirled around him.

Zuko didn't say anything. He was too afraid of what this girl could do to him and he didn't want to offend her because she was his friend.

Ty Lee went behind Zuko and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to rub his chest. He actually thought it felt nice and he did some chest muscle flexing to impress her.

"Teehee oh Zu Zu you're so strong and I can feel all those muscles under your shirt. Don't you think it would be better if you took it off?" Ty Lee asked

"Whoa wait a minute I'm not taking my clothes off for you! I just want to be friends and that's all" Zuko replied

"Tsk tsk tsk, You're gonna wish you never said that"

"Huh...what...HEY"

Ty Lee poked her fingers into Zuko's knee joints, paralyzing them so he fell to the ground. She didn't do it to his arms because she liked him to struggle.

As he lay on the floor with motionless legs, Ty Lee sat on top of him and started to rip off his shirt. She was liking what was underneath and tore harder until he only wore pants. Zuko was too occupied trying to move his paralyzed legs to stop her from prying off his shirt.

Ty Lee leaned in and kissed him hard and started running her dangerous fingers through his jet black hair. Surprisingly, Zuko grabbed her hips and returned the kiss. The sensation had fired him up and he made out with her and took off her shirt to reveal a sexy purple and black lace bra.

"Oh Zuko I knew you wanted me" Ty Lee breathed heavily but Zuko broke out of the fiery trance he was in and threw her off of him.

"Owwie why'd you do that?" Ty Lee screamed and she flew at him and poked her fingers into his arm joints paralyzing them too. He cried out a little bit in shock and she sat on top of him again.

Ty Lee took off her bra and out popped her firm little breasts that bounced with every movement. Zuko tried to look away as he didn't want to be a part of Ty Lee's crazy sexual moment but he had no choice, he was stuck there motionless just lying there for the circus girl to do whatever she wanted with him.

It was only going to get worse...

Ty Lee went for Zuko's pants and ripped them off to reveal everything. Poor Zuko was lying there freezing his ass off naked and he was about to be raped by a sexually psycho but cute circus girl who paralyzes people. Even though he was cold he started to sweat and tears started to flow down his cheeks while he watched Ty Lee drop her pants.

He admitted to himself that he was enjoying her little strip tease but the whole sex thing creeped him out because he thought of Ty Lee as a little sister.

She tied her thong around Zuko's mouth so his screams would be muffled and she tied her bra around his eyes just for the fun of it. Ty Lee then lowered herself onto him and felt the intense pleasure of his mound inserting into her wet pussy. It was wet and hot and drove him insane and because he was blindfolded he completely forgot that it was Ty Lee doing it to him. She started to breathe heavily and rock a bit faster and each little jolt caused Zuko to slightly moan.

"Are you enjoying that Zu Zu?" Ty Lee teased and she grabbed hold of his hips to make him slide in deeper. Zuko really started to sweat now and he didn't know what to think. He was afraid of someone walking in on them and that it was one of his good friends but he was also really enjoying it. He had a blindfold on so it didn't occur to him who it was, just the awesome sensation he was getting from it.

Zuko wanted to get deeper inside her but he couldn't really move his hips from the paralysis but Ty Lee could sense what he wanted and spread her legs wider. She got more of him inside her and she started to cry at how good it felt. She started to go faster and harder and Zuko was now moaning louder and louder. Ty Lee dug her nails into his paralyzed shoulders and moved her chest in closer to his so her breasts were squashed on his warm skin. She kissed him and he went with it, licking, sucking and nibbling at each other's soft moist lips as Ty Lee was really fired up from the intimate moment.

Ty Lee was a very cold skinned girl but the hot sensation just fired her up badly...

It was like Ice On Fire.

Ty Lee's orgasm was on its way as she reached her sexual climax. Zuko's wasn't far behind either.

After a very fiery climax Ty Lee had hit her orgasm...HARD. She had never screamed so hard before and never felt anything like that in her life. Even though poor Zuko didn't get to do anything she managed it all by herself and had the best feeling she could get but what about Zuko? He was still lying there waiting for Ty Lee to give him his well deserved orgasm. She got off of him and took his length into her mouth and worked the tongue like it was Christmas. Zuko smiled again because his hot momentum had fired up again and after a few more minutes he released into Ty Lee's mouth and he too had one of the best orgasms of all time.

They just layed there in sexual bliss until Ty Lee finally took off her panties and bra off Zuko's face. When they were taken away he got to see her elegant naked body once again before she put her clothes back on.

She sat down beside him and stroked his burn scar softly. Zuko closed his eyes to calm himself and Ty Lee kissed him passionately and got up to leave.

Zuko opened his eyes back up and watched her exit on her hands. He had some time to regather his thoughts of what the hell just happened before he finally got feeling back in his joints. He got up and headed straight for the hot spring before the group came back to find him naked.

He got out just in time and relaxed his violated body in the nice hot water of the Ember Island hot springs...

**Oh dear poor little Zu Zu, and I'm sorry to all you Ty Lee fans out there that know her for her cuteness and not her sexualness. I can't believe I just did that to her haha but anyway R&R please!**


End file.
